


Ошибка

by Lena013



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Angst and Feels, Family Drama, Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: На него невозможно было смотреть без боли. Он напоминание о самой роковой ошибке в его жизни.





	Ошибка

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Хела дочь Одина и мать Локи.

На него невозможно было смотреть без боли.

Ребёнок слишком тихий, слишком послушный, слишком рассудительный для своего возраста. У него тёмные волосы, зачесанные назад, чистые зелёные глаза, которые смотрят в душу, и полное отсутствие совести, _совсем как у неё._  Иногда Всеотцу кажется, что мальчишка всё знает, что не просто так в зелёных глазах отражается _её_  укор.

Он слишком похож на неё. Локи улыбается, будто через силу, одними уголками губ, прищуривая глаза, а если повезёт, издаёт звучный смешок — это его искренняя радость. Его кожа неправильно бледна и тонка, видны синие паутинки вен. Локи выглядит очень хрупким на фоне других детей, не говоря уже каким крошечным он кажется на фоне Тора, своего _старшего брата_  — Одину хочется запить непонятную горечь, появившуюся в горле.

Когда приходит время обучения боя и выбора оружия, Один слишком внимательно наблюдает за сыном, который не мог выбрать между непривычно тяжёлым мечом и непрактичным молотом; царь слышит свист воздуха и треск дерева. Он обернулся, пальцы неприятно похолодели — Локи, не задумываясь, выбрал кинжал и попал ровно в цель. Мальчик радостно улыбнулся.

— Ты доволен, отец? — Один готов поклясться, что услышал знакомый холодный голос. Царь лишь кивнул мальчику, выказывая своё одобрение, после Тор громко восхитился меткостью брата.

_Брата._  Ужасное слово, оно причиняет очень много боли ушам Всеотца. Он видит полные осуждения зелёные глаза.

Локи отдает предпочтения тёмно-зелёному и чёрному цветам — с десяти лет он начал сам себе выбирать одежду и самостоятельно одеваться. Отчего-то Один подумал, что это для того, чтобы спрятать в одежде что-то наверняка опасное. Царь тут же отбросил эти мысли.

_«Он её сын»,_  — услужливо напоминал разум. Одину кажется, что в его сердце когда-то давно воткнули клинок, а сейчас кто-то упорно ковыряет зарубцевавшуюся рану. Локи проявляет особые таланты в магии — она отражается красивым зелёным цветом. Локи учится лгать, как никто другой. Ему верят, ему _хочется_  верить — Один очень хочет видеть Локи, но, словно насмехаясь, видит _её_  лицо, слышит _её_  голос, чувствует _её_  презрение.

_Она_  тенью ходит за Локи, окутывая и защищая тьмой, запретной, манящей магией. У неё хладная аура, чёрная прогнившая душа и одна единственная слабость. Локи ощущал всю жизнь чьё-то присутствие. Монстры живут не под кроватью — они в отражениях, зеркалах, темноте и ровно за твоей спиной, дышат в затылок. Так было всю его жизнь, Локи и не думал, что это что-то страшное, просто, однажды, _она_  попытался прикоснуться к нему. Локи услышал самый страшный леденящий голос — так с ним заговорила Смерть.

Один любил свою дочь. Но Хела не оступилась, она намеренно и осознанно предала его. Она убила всех валькирий, предала Асгард и примкнула к врагу — как позже понял царь, во всех смыслах. Когда он пропустил этот момент? Когда его дочь не смогла жить без убийств? Без сотен разрушений? Ответом ему служил хрипучий женский смех и обеспокоенный зелёный взор внука. Локи становилось не по себе, когда Всеотец замолкал и просто смотрел на него, вцепляясь пронзительным взглядом, будто ожидал ответы на неозвученные вопросы. Это было неприятно, это пугало и отвращало от себя — Локи передёрнул плечами и отодвинулся на небольшой шаг назад. А Один всё думал, что он сделал не так, какие ошибки допустил, чтобы не повторить их с внуком?

Царь Асгарда раздумывал, кто достоин занять его место: Тор или Локи? Сын или внук? Второй ребёнок или прямой наследник первенца? Они оба имеют право, чтобы стать справедливым царём, чтобы соответствующе и стояще править народом. Но, Один мог признаться в этом самому себе, ему было страшно делать подобный выбор. Тор был слишком импульсивным, вольнодумным и не мог смотреть наперед, видеть результаты своих действий и решений. Локи был умён — _правда же, отец?_  — он был достаточно политически подкован, чтобы разбираться с любыми конфликтами дипломатично — это _его_  отличительная черта, которая Одину больше всего нравилась. _Хела так не умела._  За Локи привязалось «серебряноязыкий», а так же большое и красноречивое «Лжец». О, он обманывал, как дышал. Мог обвести вокруг пальца, кого угодно, мог заставить всех делать как ему угодно и всегда — _всегда, ха!_  — выходил сухим из воды. И он хотел власти. _Хела хотела власти._

Её призрак всё ещё стоит за спиной Локи. Спустя столько сотен лет. Два тысячелетия. Хела стоит прямо за Локи и Одину кажется, что у него двоится в единственном глазу. Хитрый взгляд, лукавая улыбка, холодная белая кожа — _змеи._  У Всеотца кружится голова. Хриплый морозящий смех эхом проносится у него в голове. Он не может пустить его — _их_  — на трон.

Царь Асгарда выбирает Тора, своего сына, так должно быть правильно, но, отчего-то, какая-то часть разума обреченно вздыхает, говоря, что он шагает по краю. Ещё немного и упадёт. Один никогда бы не подумал, что буквально может что-то — кто-то — сорваться в саму Бездну.

_Локи мёртв._

Это фраза выбивает остатки рассудка. У Одина чувство, будто он потерял обоих — и внука, и дочь. Дважды. Не удержал, позволил упасть, так глубоко, в такое страшное место, что даже не смешно. Он больше не слышит смеха, не видит осуждающих зелёных глаз; до него доносится приглушённый, полный отчаяния крик: «Как ты мог, отец?!» Один не знает, ему нечего ответить дочери. Тор скорбит по младшему брату, а Фригга второй раз испытывает потерю ребёнка — _внука_. Один ничего не испытывает — эмоций не осталось, он иссушён.

Каждое решение имеет последствие — основа всего мироздания. Тогда, как же — как?! — он повторяет одну и ту же ошибку? Что он сделать не так? Где не понял Хелу? Когда потерял Локи? Что пошло не так? Один так и не понял, не нашёл ответов на эти вопросы, а во дворце стало могильно тихо. Только сейчас Всеотец осознал, что Локи заменял ему Хелу и потеря одного — это принятие смерти обоих. Слишком больно, чтобы осознавать. Один надеялся, что Локи попал в Хельхейм, _рядом с ней._

Ему хочется попросить прощения — не у кого.

Зелёные глаза мертвы.


End file.
